1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for forming an end of a length of pipe to a desired configuration, and more particularly, to producing an annular groove in the end of a pipe and to form a turned-in end so that the pipe can function as the pin end for a pin and bell pipe connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofor, one technique for joining pipes, tubing or the like consists of inserting one end of a pipe into the open end of another pipe. The insertable end is typically designated a "pin" end and the receiving end is designated a "bell" end. With this type joint there is a friction fit and an epoxy sealant is used to seal the space between the interfitted pipe portions. To enhance the seal, an annular groove or recess typically has been disposed near the terminal end of the pin end to retain a finite quantity of sealant. Also, the pin end has been turned inwardly at its terminal portion to facilitate entry into a bell end. Apparatus for grooving pipe has heretofor been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,359. In this patent, an external groove is formed by forcing a grooved roller into the exterior wall of a pipe. The structure includes equiangularly spaced rollers which act only on the exterior surface of the pipe. While this apparatus is satisfactory, the present invention has a wider range of application and produces a more uniform pipe end in a shorter period of time.